


Mimo Is Jealous

by Random_Fics10



Series: Ash and Kiawe [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Mimo wants to be the center of her brother's attention, but someone else is getting in the way.
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Ash and Kiawe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Mimo Is Jealous

Ash and Kiawe were really close.

Too close in Mimo's opinion...she missed being the center of her Brother's attention.

Now he spends too much time with Ash, even when Mimo does things that he used to freak out about. He lets her do it now, because he'd rather be with Ash.

Well, Mimo wasn't one to take these things sitting down.  
\---  
Ash is "Helping Out" at the farm again, and once again, Mimo's big brother is paying more attention to the other trainer than her.

"Ash! Can you help me with something, pretty please?" Mimo chirps, grabbing his hand and pulling him.

"Mimo, give me a second, I was talking to Kiawe," Ash pulls his hand away and Mimo falls down, landing with a thud.

"Oops! I'm sorry Mimo! Here! Are you okay?" Ash tried to help her up but she pushes him away, tearing up.

"Mimo?" Kiawe drops down to her side.

"Ash--Ash hurt me!" Mimo whines, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It was an accident! I'm really sorry, Mimo, are you okay?" Ash tried to console her again, but she just curls closer to her big brother.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but maybe you should go home, she's really upset," Kiawe picks up his sister.

"Yeah, maybe... I'm still sorry, Mimo," Ash waves, before headed out.  
\---  
Ash doesn't come back to the farm, instead sticking to seeing Kiawe during school, for a few days.

Until Kiawe invites him over on their way out of class.

"Is Mimo still mad at me?"

"Ash, Mimo knows that was an accident, she was just upset when it happened," Kiawe assures.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, are you coming or not?"

Ash contemplates the offer for a second, "I'm in!"  
\---  
At the farm Mimo runs to greet her brother, until she sees his “Companion”.

"Kiawe? You brought Ash back?" She asks softly.

"Look, Mimo, Ash is my…" Kiawe looks at Ash for a second, "friend. What happened the other day was an accident, and he feels really bad. You don't have to spend time with him, but I want to."

Mimo pouts, kicking her foot sadly, "Okay..."

"I don't have to stay, if it's gonna be a problem, that is.." Ash offers softly.

"No!" Kiawe jumps, before clearing his throat, "No, Mimo will be fine. You and I will probably just finish my chores, and then we can battle...or hang out..."

"I don't think Pikachu feels like battling today, maybe just hang out," Ash smiles, moving closer to Kiawe.

Mimo lets out a shrill scream and runs to grab her brother's waist.

"Mimo! What is it?!" Kiawe lifts her up.

"I thought I saw a nasty bug! A big one too!" She hooks her arms around Kiawe's neck, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Kiawe is quiet for a moment, "You're scared of bugs now?"

"J-Just that one! It looked mean!"

"Where is it? I'll catch it and move it for you!" Ash offers happily, Pikachu making a gleeful noise of agreement.

"No! I don't want you to!" Mimo whines, clinging more to her brother.

"Now Mimo, That was very nice of Ash to offer," Kiawe gently scolds, until Mimo whimpers.

"What's wrong?" Ash reaches out to comfort the crying child, but she whines loudly when his hand makes contact with her back.

Kiawe sighs softly, "Ash, I'm sorry, maybe you should, head inside or something...I'm sure you can find something to do while her and I talk."

"Uhm...okay... I...I'll wait for you!" Ash smiles, but his eyes tell Kiawe exactly how sad Ash actually is.

"Mimo, you don't have any problem with my other friends, what's different about Ash?" Kiawe sets his sister down to look her in the eyes.

"You like Ash."

Kiawe is taken aback, but clears his throat, "I like all of my friends, Mimo, that's Why you make friends!"

"Not the way you like him...he's special...more special than me..." tears roll down Mimo's cheeks, and she wipes them away, only for more to spill out.

"Mimo! No one is more special than you! You're my baby sister!" Kiawe reassures, hugging her.

"Then..." Mimo stops to take a deep, whining breath, "Then why do you want to spend more time with him than me?"

"I don't! I just...Mimo...I…how do you explain this to a kid..."

"With your words?"

Kiawe laughs, wiping the new tears from Mimo's face.

"Okay, what words do I use, smarty?"

"”Mimo, I think Ash is pretty and I want him to like me, and that means I can't be your big brother anymore!”" Mimo does her best impression of her brother.

Kiawe can't help laughing again before sitting on the ground and pulling Mimo into his lap.

"That's not it at all! I know I've been spending a lot of time with Ash, but...well...I don't know why for sure, actually...maybe you're a little right, maybe I do want him to like me, but that doesn't make me not your brother anymore! It just means...there's someone else who's special to me now... That doesn't make you any less special, but you need to learn to share me with Ash."

"I don't wanna share! You're My big brother! You were mine first and we were happy!"

"Mimo, don't you want me to be happy?" Kiawe asks.

"...Yeah..."

"Well, being around Ash makes me happy, and...he's important to me...really...really important--"

"Oh no!" Mimo cries.

"What?" Kiawe asks.

"You don't like Ash!"

"I already said I d-"

"You love him!"

"I don't love Ash! I...I just...I don't know Ash well enough to love him...I just know that I don't want to push him away just because you're jealous," Kiawe feels his face get warm at the thought that...maybe she's right.

"I'm not jealous! You're my big brother and I don't have to share if I don't wanna!"

"Mimo, that's the definition of being jealous."

Mimo gets quiet and Kiawe shakes his head.

"Mimo, what do I have to do to prove that both you and Ash are important to me?"

"I dunno..."

"Mimo--"

"I know you told me to wait inside, but I got worried," Ash sheepishly hums, coming to sit down next to Kiawe.

"Ash, we're fine, just talking," Kiawe tries to shoo him away.

"I'm not worried that you're not okay. I'm worried about Mimo, she still looks really upset."

"You're worried about me?" Mimo looks at Ash in surprise.

"Well...yeah! You're my friend too, aren't you?" Ash laughs, and Pikachu lets out a 'Pika' of agreement.

"Really?"

"I thought so! Until you started to not like me..."

"I still like you Ash!..I was just jealous..." Mimo moves from Kiawe's lap to whisper in Ash's ear.

Kiawe doesn't catch what she said but Ash's whole face turns red.

Mimo giggles and runs inside, like nothing happened.

"What did she say?" Kiawe asks.

"Nothing." Ash laughs.

"Oh come on! First she hates you and now you two are keeping se---"

Ash pecks Kiawe on the cheek before standing up, "I think you're pretty too."


End file.
